


Love Drunk Punch

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, Hades & Persephone, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Steve hated coming to these parties. However no matter how much he wanted to, as the God of Spring, he couldn't just skip out on the biggest Spring Equinox party of the year. Things get much more interesting when the infamous God of the Underworld makes his appearance.Hades and Persephone, or in this case, Tony and Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A free choice square fill for my 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo card! Hope you enjoy it!

Steve grit his teeth into another smile, throwing his elbow out as yet another nymph stumbled past him and ‘accidentally’ grabbed him from behind. Another group of angels swayed in the corner as another round of nectar had them giggling. **  
**

Steve hated coming to these parties, but unfortunately this was one he couldn’t miss. Howard had insisted that the God of Spring make an appearance at the spring equinox party. Steve sighed, pushing his way to the corner.

At least Bucky seemed to be having a good time. Bucky faced off against Sam in the corner, both of them taking turns to catch arrows out of the air with a flourish. Clint even aimed for different heights to make it more difficult, wings fluttering behind him as the crowd cheered for both Bucky and Sam.

The music vibrated in the air as the angel choir drunkenly got louder and louder and Steve shook his head as he finally made it to the back table.

Steve grabbed the ladle, spooning the bright red concoction and filling a goblet to the brim. Bright red seeds floated in his glass, but Steve pinched his nose and downed it in one go. He coughed, hitting his chest as his eyes watered.

The alcohol burned down his throat, but Steve couldn’t help but lick his lips at the taste. Wade was unmatched in his punch mixing skills. No matter how many have tried before, no one could replicate the god of wine’s secret recipes.

The music came to a halt, as a sudden hush fell over the room. Steve blinked, head turning in surprise. A brown haired man dressed in a dark suit entered the room. Head straight and shoulders squared, he ignored all the gawking stares and pointing as he made his way through the room.

He had dark eye-bags that circled his eyes. Dark gorgeous brown hair, stuck up in every direction, and Steve was tempted to run his fingers through them to see if it was really as soft as it looked.

It was obvious that this god, whoever he was, radiated a powerful energy that sizzled the air around him. Everyone gave him a wide berth as he made his way through the room.

He walked confidently, but Steve could catch glimmers of nervousness as he finally reached the red-headed angel at the back of the room.

Pepper, was her name, if Steve’s memory was correct. She was the only one in the room to give the god a gentle smile as she drew him into a hug.

Stage whispers filled the air as the buzzing around the room intensified. Steve didn’t even have to strain to hear them.

“Wow, I can’t believe he actually showed up-”

“Urg I’m yawning already and it hasn’t even been five minutes-”

“Doesn’t he usually leave pretty early? We can always wait it out until he leaves-”

Steve frowned, pushing past the gossiping gargoyles, and slid in beside Natasha in the nearby corner table. The harpy raised an eyebrow at him as she sipped on her wine. Steve cleared his throat. “Who is he? And why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?”

Natasha frowned at the crowd, shaking her head. “That’s Tony, the current God of the Underworld.”

Steve gaped, staring outright at the god chatting away as he fidgeted.

“You mean Howard’s son? The infamous _party killer_?”

Natasha glared at him directly, and Steve felt his soul shrivel up and die. He felt shame fill his entire being as Natasha wrinkled her face in disgust at him, wings snapping behind her.

“How disappointing. I’d think that out of everyone here, you would be the last person who believed in every silly little rumour that circulated, _Wilting Flower_.”

Steve winced and shivered. It was a nickname he hated and wanted to lock away in Pandora’s chest forever. No matter how hard he’s worked to earn his title as the god of spring, no matter how he worked to get his body in shape to the point  that he could easily match Ares in a spar, everyone still saw him as the wilting flower.

“Okay I deserved that. I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean it like that-”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t mean that half the room didn’t hear you.”

Steve’s head snapped up as chatter immediately filled the air, everyone deliberately not looking at Steve in the eyes. Eyes occasionally slipped over to Tony in the corner, snickers feeding the dark and hurtful words filling the air.

A dark feeling of rage filled his stomach. Steve stormed over to the refreshments table, and chugged another goblet of punch.  He didn’t know whether it was whatever was in the bowl, or the deep seeded rage that burned through him, but Steve pushed his way through the crowd to the other side of the room.

Stopping right in front of Tony and Pepper, Steve joined the conversation with a smile. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Steve, it’s nice to meet you!”

Steve’s chest clenched as Tony blinked at him in confusion, turning behind him at first. Steve couldn’t help but feel burning anger watching Tony do a double take to make sure Steve was directly addressing him and not Pepper.

How cruel have they been to make him feel this invisible?

Pepper’s gaze was sad but fond, and she shook her head as she pushed Tony forward. “He’s talking to you Tony. It’s nice to see you again Steve.”

Steve held out his hand, gaze softening at Tony’s nervous glances. “It’s nice to finally meet you Tony. I’m Steve.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, and Steve could feel the weight of his appraisal. Slowly, Tony took Steve’s hand. Contrary to all the rumours and gossip Steve’s heard, Tony’s hand was warm and soothing as Steve shook it.

In fact, Steve was startled to notice a feeling of calmness wash over him. His surprise must’ve shown on his face since Tony pulled away with a shy smile. “I’m-I’m sorry. It’s just- you felt so tense that I thought it might help-”

“How did you do that?” Steve asked in wonder. “That was incredible!”

“I-” Tony glanced to Pepper, who nudged him in encouragement. “Death isn’t always easy for many souls. So sometimes- um, sometimes I like to give them a bit of a boost so they feel better.”

That feeling of warmth spread throughout the rest of Steve’s body, lighting up all of his senses as Tony slowly smiled at Steve’s praise. Steve leaned forward. “Tell me more! What else can you do?”

They spent the rest of the party talking. No matter how many times other people tried to insert themselves into the conversation to steer Steve away, Steve shut them down every time.

It hurt Steve to see Tony curl into himself the first time it happened, as a group of angels tried to block Steve from Tony’s view. Tony merely hugged his arms to his chest, clearly expecting for Steve to ditch him at any moment.

Steve narrowed his eyes, pushing his way through the group, ignoring the yells of indignation as three of them flew into the chairs behind. Tony gaped as Steve gently led him by the elbow to the refreshment table. Steve scooped another glass of punch before handing it to Tony.

“Now, where were we?”

Steve was so relieved that Tony  _relaxed_ the moment he realized that Steve wasn’t going to ditch him the moment someone better came along.

As the party started to lull to an end hours later, Steve clasped Tony’s hand. “Please let me visit you sometime in the Underworld. I had an amazing time, and I’d love to talk to you again soon.”

Tony startled, face turning a bright pink. “Okay.”

“Great!” Steve brightened. “I’ll see you soon!”

Steve watched as Tony’s adorable three headed dog lumbered to greet him. Steve wanted to melt into a pile of goo as Tony giggled, while each of the three heads licked him. How the hell could anyone hate a god like  _that_?

“I’m gonna marry him” Steve told Bucky, Sam and Clint, fist clenched. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Bucky and Sam groaned in the background. Clint snickered. “Out of all the death jokes you could’ve went for, _that_ was the one you made?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely fanart of our lovely couple and a question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gorgeous fanart I thought you all might enjoy!! A million thank-yous to [can-t-figure-it-out](http://can-t-figure-it-out.tumblr.com/) for these amazing pieces! You can find a tumblr version of this [here](http://can-t-figure-it-out.tumblr.com/post/172835120046/request-for-summerpipedream-stony-hades-and) so go shower them with likes and reblogs to share your love! 
> 
> I'm still thinking through what I'm going to write up for the next part of this, so if you have any requests or things you'd like to see, share them in the comments below and I'll see what I can do!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
